


The Souls Mark 2.0

by EmilyMakai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Tattoos, Underage - Freeform, creeper wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMakai/pseuds/EmilyMakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you’re born it’s with a mark on your wrist. A name. The name is that of your intended. It’s written in their handwriting. Sometimes your intended will be very close in age and might even be in your school. Sometimes there will be years in between one half being born and the other half being born. An image significant to the pair will appear around the names when the bond is completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Souls Mark 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for my English class. I've already posted my first "draft" but she thought it was too cliche. So I gave it to my Aunt to read over (she's an English teacher) and she gave me feedback. This is the result I came back with. Personally I think this one is better because I have actually edited this a little more.

When you’re born it’s with a mark on your wrist. A name. The name is that of your intended. It’s written in their handwriting. Sometimes your intended will be very close in age and might even be in your school. Sometimes there will be years in between one half being born and the other half being born. An image significant to the pair will appear around the names when the bond is completed.

Peter had always been curious about the feminine, curly Lydia, marked onto his wrist like the most perfect brand. When he was bored in class he would find himself reverently tracing the letters of his intendeds name with the tip of his finger. When he turned eighteen he could register to see if anyone had his name and they in turn could see if he had their name on his wrist. Only people over the age of eighteen could register so if Lydia was younger than him he wouldn't find out until she herself registered. Until then he would live life as usual. 

He would go to NYU and get a Bachelor of Arts degree and go on to write books on creatures of the night. At age 27 he would get an email from the registration office stating that they have found his match in his home town Bishop in California. Of course to Peter this was rather ironic seeing as for 17 years he was living so close to her and he never knew. He had always wondered if maybe when he went to the store in town after school he would look around and see a beautiful young girl with his name written perfectly on her wrist. Or if he would be out walking the family dog he would see her sitting by the window doing her homework. But then Peter knew that Lydia was almost 10 years younger than he was and he understood that it was probably better to have waited until she was eighteen to see her for the first time. All of that aside, Peter was anxious to meet her. Lydia was someone who he had known about his entire life, someone whose name was branded on his skin forever, she was a myth come to life and all Peter could feel was excited apprehension at the idea of meeting her. What if she rejected the bond? What if she couldn't accept the age gap between them? All these thoughts were running through Peters mind as he drove towards his old family home. 

As Peter walked around the local grocery store, occasionally looking up from putting items in the cart and looking at the shopping list, he heard two people talking in the aisle next to the one he was in. It was the name that drew him into the conversation. His own name. ‘I bet Peter is drop dead gorgeous. He is probably extremely smart’ the boy paused ‘Obviously not as smart as you though. That’d be impossible.’ He said. Their voices were getting closer until he could just see the front of their cart. It stopped and he heard the girl speak. ‘Stiles, I don’t care about how good he looks or even how smart he is. He’s my other half.’ She said simply with the “duh” left unsaid. The cart moved forward but stopped abruptly. ‘Crap, I forgot to get Scott’s beef jerky. We need to go back and get it or he’ll tell Allison what happened with that deer last year.’ The guy said. Just as soon as they were there they turned around and left. Peter would admit, he was curious about what a young boy could get up to with a deer. But mostly he was curious about who the girl was. The girl with the interesting voice and his name on her wrist. She had barely spoken and yet Peter wanted to get to know her more. Instead of moving off after her though, he continued on shopping.

Later on that day found Peter watching his youngest nephew, Isaac, play lacrosse. When he himself was at the very same high school just 10 years ago the popular sport was basketball. It was fair to say Peter’s mind was wandering. As Peter’s mind strayed, so did his gaze. A young girl with long strawberry blond hair three rows down from him caught his eye. She had a girl with dark hair to her left and a lanky flailing boy to her right and they were all cheering enthusiastically for the home team. An excited shudder went down his spine. He figured she couldn't be over seventeen, if that. For the rest of the game Peter’s eyes never strayed from the girl. She was simply captivating. When the game was over and she ran out to the team then hugged the disgustingly sweaty boys, including Isaac, Peter saw his chance. He all but sauntered over to the quickly dissipating team and placed his hand on Isaac’s shoulder, squeezing slightly. Looking up he finally got a good look at the face of the girl who had left him useless for an entire hour. She had full lips painted blood red, wide green, bambi eyes and pale skin with a slight pink flush high on her cheeks. She was delectable. ‘So dear nephew, why don’t you introduce me to this wonderful young woman?’ Peter asked. Then Isaac did introduce them. As soon as the name Lydia was said, Peter would swear his heart stuttered in his chest. He looked down at her exposed wrist to confirm his suspicions. There, written in his own neat hand was the name PETER written in a soft gold. His bond mate was a mere girl. Some wrong part in Peter was screaming in joy at that fact. From Lydia’s own face showing surprise he was certain she had figured out who he was. She didn't look disgusted though, so he thought that was a good start.

Apparently it was better than a good start. It was a great start. After the two actually said the customary hello’s they got to talking. That same night they went to the 24 hour diner down town and talked until the sun started rising. Not long after that they went on more dates. They didn't complete the bond until two years later, when Lydia actually turned eighteen.


End file.
